1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tent that may be quickly and easily attached to or removed from the rear of a motor vehicle (e.g. a pick-up truck) having a substantially flat and open bed without requiring any permanent connections to or modifications of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Those visiting parks, mountain, desert and other out-of-door locations frequently wish to camp overnight. In many instances, there is no shelter readily available to protect the camper from rain, snow, wind, heat and other weather conditions. One common solution to the foregoing is for the camper to erect a portable shelter such as a tent to provide protection against the elements. Traditionally, tents have been erected above ground. Suitable staking means are typically employed to secure the tent to the ground so as to withstand the effects of strong winds, and the like.
It has also been known to secure a tent to the rear of a motor vehicle having a flat bed. In these cases, the tent is affixed directly to the body of the vehicle. Consequently, the vehicle has had to be structurally altered to accommodate and retain the tent. The foregoing has necessitated special tools and/or skill before the tent could be installed or removed from the vehicle. Moreover, the cost and inconvenience associated with erecting a tent of this nature on the vehicle is correspondingly increased. What is more, the alterations to the vehicle remain even after the tent is removed.
It would therefore be desirable to have a portable tent that may be quickly and easily attached to and removed from the rear of a motor vehicle without requiring special tools and/or skill and without necessitating that any permanent connections or modifications be made to the vehicle.
Examples of tents which are affixed to the rear of a motor vehicle are available by referring to one or more of the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,082, Sep. 9, 1969 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,925, Apr. 28, 19 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,040, Mar. 24, 1987 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,299, Apr. 14, 1987 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,523, Jul. 3, 1990